NIS Certification
Level: Makai Book 9 Spell Resistance: no summoning a mighty eclipse, the moon moves away from the sun to reveal a goddess clad in white, sitting atop a cloud made of the galaxy and holding a small star. Firing from the star an orange and blue orb, it strikes the ground and blows apart the oceans and earth, catching you in their catastrophic blast wave. As a standard action you summon the NIS Goddess as listed below. The NIS Goddess follows your commands and fights to the death. The NIS Goddess gains an additional 5 hit points and a +1 to attack rolls, armor class, and save DC for every 4 levels you possess (Max +25 Hitpoints, +5 attack and ac and spell save DCs). This creature remains for 1 round per level. Only one instance of this technique can be active at a time by any one person. Abilities that effect summoned creatures effect this creature. NIS GODDESS CR 17 XP 102400 NG Large outsider (angel, extraplanar, good) Init +14; Senses darkvision 60 ft., detect evil, detect snares and pits, low-light vision, true seeing; Perception +29 Aura protective aura DEFENSE AC 36, touch 15, flat-footed 30 (+6 Dex, +21 natural, -1 size +4 deflection vs. evil) hp 280 (17d10+170) regeneration 10 (evil weapons and effects) Fort +21, Ref +17, Will +21; +4 vs. poison, +4 resistance vs. evil DR 10/evil; Immune acid, cold, petrification; Resist electricity 10, fire 10; SR 27; OFFENSE Speed 30 ft., fly 90 ft. (good) Melee +3 holy Orb +30/+25/+20 (3d6+19/19-20 60 feet) or slam +22 (2d8+9) Space 10 ft.Reach 10 ft. Spell-Like Abilities (CL 16th) Constant-detect evil, detect snares and pits, discern lies (DC 22), true seeing At will-continual flame, dispel magic, holy smite (DC 23), invisibility (self only), lesser restoration, remove curse, remove disease, remove fear (DC 20), speak with dead (DC 22) 3/day-blade barrier (DC 23), flame strike (DC 24), power word stun, raise dead, waves of fatigue 1/day-earthquake (DC 27), greater restoration, mass charm monster (DC 27), waves of exhaustion STATISTICS Str 23, Dex 31, Con 28, Int 26, Wis 29, Cha 28; Base Atk 17; CMB 28; CMD 44 Feats Sniper's Grace, Point Blank Shot, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Improved toughness, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Deadly Aim, Toughness Skills Acrobatics +26, Craft (any one) +28, Diplomacy +29, Fly +28, Heal +26, Intimidate +29, Knowledge (history) +25, Knowledge (planes) +28, Knowledge (religion) +28, Perception +29, Sense Motive +29, Stealth +22 Languages Celestial, Draconic, Infernal; truespeech SQ change shape (alter self ) SPECIAL ABILITIES Spells The NIS Goddess cast divine spells as a 16th-level cleric. Destruction Orb: As a full round action, the NIS goddess can deal damage to creatures within a 30 foot burst placed anywhere within 100 feet. She deals 34d6 damage +her normal orb damage and the creatures gain a will save DC: 27 for 1/2 damage. Evilities: Spirit's Blessing: Once per day as an instant action all elemental damage to adjacent allies is halved. Light's Blessing: Once per day as an instant action you can choose for weapon damage dealt to adjacent allies to be halved.